prichanfandomcom-20200223-history
Meltic StAr
is the first Pretty☆Channel seen in the entire series. It is first seen in Episode 01 but officially introduced in Episode 09, and it was created by Mel Shido, Anna Akagi, and Sara Midorikawa. History Members * Mel Shido * Anna Akagi * Sara Midorikawa Performance Coords Mel Shido * Pri☆Chan Uniform Purple Coord * Punk Cat Brown Pink Coord - (Episode 24), (Episode 25) * Universe Queen Kiratto Coord - (Episode 25), (Episode 27) * Funky Fur Gold Coord - (Episode 27), (Episode 30) Anna Akagi * Pri☆Chan Uniform Red Coord - (Episode 09) * Dolly Waltz Kiratto Coord - (Episode 09), (Episode 12), (Episode 14), (Episode 22), (Episode 27), (Episode 30) * Noble Doll Coord - (Episode 10) * Punk Cat White Yellow Coord - (Episode 14), (Episode 18), (Episode 24), (Episode 25) * Summer Maid Black Peach Coord - (Episode 22) * Funky Fur Red Coord - (Episode 27), (Episode 30) Sara Midorikawa * Pri☆Chan Uniform Green Coord - (Episode 09) * Romance Beat Kiratto Coord - (Episode 10), (Episode 12), (Episode 14), (Episode 22), (Episode 27), (Episode 30) * Noble Doll Coord - (Episode 10) * Punk Cat Red Coord - (Episode 14), (Episode 18), (Episode 24), (Episode 25) * Summer Maid Black Orange Coord - (Episode 22) * Funky Fur Silver Coord - (Episode 27), (Episode 30) Content Songs * Play Sound☆ * COMETIC SILHOUETTE Other Programs * Anna's Celebrity Morning TV * Up Close and Personal: Their Secrets Revealed ( , Ninki no Himitsu ni Semaru) - (Episode 10) * I Tried to be a Dolphin Trainer!! ( , Dorufin Torēnā Yattemita!!) - (Episode 22) Pretty☆Channel Coord Introduction Gallery PriChan Uniform Red and Green Coord Intro.png|Pri☆Chan Uniform Red Coord Pri☆Chan Uniform Green Coord Noble Doll Coord Intro.png|Noble Doll Coord Dolly Waltz Kiratto Coord and Romance Beat Kiratto Coord Intro.png|Dolly Waltz Kiratto Coord Romance Beat Kiratto Coord Punk Cat Red Coord and Punk Cat White Yellow Coord Intro.png|Punk Cat Red Coord Punk Cat White Yellow Coord Summer Maid Black Peach and Black Orange Coord Intro.png|Summer Maid Black Peach Coord Summer Maid Black Orange Coord Punk Cat Red, White Yellow, and Pink Coord Intro.png|Punk Cat Red Coord Punk Cat White Yellow Coord Punk Cat Brown Pink Coord Dolly Waltz, Romance Beat, and Universe Queen Kiratto Coord Intro.png|Universe Queen Kiratto Coord Dolly Waltz Kiratto Coord Romance Beat Kiratto Coord Gallery See Meltic StAr/Image Gallery Trivia * This channel is the first to be shown in the series as well as the first channel name introduced. * This channel's logo is the second one to appear in the series. ** The first channel logo seen is Miracle☆Kiratts. * This is the first channel to introduce three Idol members. ** It is also the first channel to lose a member. * This the first channel to use their Kiratto Coords in a song performance. * Their unit name is composed of the three members’ name, as “Mel” in “Meltic” stands for Mel Shido, “S” and “A” in “StAr” stands for Sara Midorikawa and Anna Akagi respectively. ** This showcases the tenth time in the Pretty series in which an idol's name is used as the basis for the unit name, following MARs, Serenon (with K), COSMOs, Happy Rain, Bell Rose, SoLaMi♡SMILE, Dressing Pafé, Gaarumageddon and NonSugar. * This is the first channel that wore a coord from a brand that isn’t preferred by any of the users, excluding Prism Stone. * Ask the members of the unit have their birthday on the day of the thing in which they are talented. * Each member of the team has an English name. * Every member’s voice actor’s name start with “Yuu”. * None of the members addresses themselves as “Watashi” (わたし), which is a pronoun commonly used by Japanese girls to refer themselves. Category:Kiratto Pri☆Chan Category:Season 1 Category:Pretty☆Channel Category:Anime